Scars of Friendship
by Creative Katherine
Summary: The friendship between mentor and student is slowly broken down as the definition of the word “monster” alternates between clarity and obscurity. -this is NOT yaoi-


There was total silence in the occupied cargo room of the Shinra building. Lights shown down brightly upon the two occupants casting a strong shadow from their opaque bodies, There was a slit in the room, revealing a show of clouds dancing in the sky.

First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair stared with wide eyes at his opponent, who was meters apart from where he stood. He continued to look into the eyes of his previous mentor, realising that he should defend himself. However, he found that he couldn't…he couldn't bring himself to harm Angeal, not after all they've accomplished together.

"Zack," his mentor growled, withdrawing his massive blade, infamously known as the Buster Sword.

Zack continued to stare straight ahead. His gaze was fixed on Angeal's hardened expression rather then the tip of the blade that was now held mere inches from his face.

"Please Ang-" Zack exclaimed, wanting nothing more than avoid a fight. The idea alone was too tormenting; he refused to raise his sword against the one who had taught him how to wield it.

"Enough!" His mentor yelled, raising his voice over Zack's. "You either fight me or die Zack. This is not training anymore. You have to fight! Now defend yourself!"

Zack stood firmly, feet planted on the floor's tiles. He refused to move. He waited stubbornly, his gaze never leaving his mentor…his friend.

It was another reason as to why Angeal respected him so much--and also why he agreed to help Zack with training in the first place. Once Zack's mind was fixed on something, as Angeal knew from experience, nothing would get in his way or change his opinion. Zack never gave into anything without a fight, he always tried his hardest at every obstacle that stood in his way. That's how he became a First Class SOLDIER in such little time.

Realising it was for the greater good, suddenly, Angeal swung his Buster Sword high in the air, aiming for where Zack stood. Zack felt his breath catch in his throat and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the blow to end his life. But it never came, just a few seconds away from making contact, Angeal deliberately changed course, missing Zack's figure and letting his blade cut through thin air instead. Angeal was silent as he regained himself and slowly began to replace his sword onto his back. He couldn't help but notice Zack's scared expression when he put his sword steadily back onto the magnet that held the weapon in place.

He walked closer to the stunned Zack and stood facing him. Zack's eyes met his and just when the words were forming from Zack's mouth, Angeal grabbed Zack's neck lifting Zack of his feet. He tightened his hold with such strength, choking Zack and crushing his windpipe.

"Zack, if you're not going to attack then I will make you! You've got to understand I'm not the same person I was back when I was helping you on that train!"

"N-no…," Zack stammered, struggling to draw enough breath to speak. "You're…still the same…person!"

"I'm not! If so! Then What's this?" He demanded, wing unfurling from his right shoulder. White feathers were caught in the breeze and blew up and around Zack's head. "Do you remember me ever having these before? Do you?!"

Zack held on to Angeal's wrists, trying all he could to get Angeal's hands off his now bruised neck. Breathing was becoming very difficult and he felt himself slowly sinking into the abyss of unconsciousness. It was happening painfully slow as the darkness began to absorb his senses. He tried once again to speak.

"No," he managed, his voice even more raspy, "you're still the same Angeal… otherwise…otherwise…" Angeal listened intently to what Zack was saying until he heard no more words escape the teenager's mouth.

He looked at Zack; his face was pale and his lips slightly blue. His hands dropped from Angeal's wrists and limply to his sides. Just then, when Zack's eyes were just about to roll into the back of his head, Angeal threw him onto the top of a venting shaft.

Zack lay completely still for a few moments, regaining his senses, and not daring to move in case Angeal would notice and attack him again. He gasped for air, taking in as much as he could to restore himself. Slowly getting onto his knees and stumbling as his mentor just watched on.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't…have…deliberately missed me when attacking…with your sword."

He stood at full height, slightly hunched over and improperly balanced. His hand was hovering over his lower chest. His uniform seemed slightly torn and it looked as if there was blood leaking over Zack's gloved fingers. They both doubted the dark red color would later be apparent on the even darker material. After all, darkness could absorb blood faster than anything else.

"But if I am still the same person you think I am...would I have injured you like I have now? When in previous times, I saved your life?"

Zack couldn't muster a proper reply. His mind was hazy and refused to function properly. His senses were slow to return and he could hardly stand. He pressed his hand closer to the wound and forced himself to speak. He willed the pain to subside but against his will it remained present.

"You're just…trying to make me think you're a bad guy…but you're not…," Zack said, straightening slightly. "Do what you want, but I'm not going to attack…back."

With that said, Zack's head lowered and his chin rested against his chest. His eyes were not visible as his hair that now hung loosely over his face covered them. He seemed to be examining his wound but doing so in a tiredly fashion.

"I need to… get Hollander," he said with a sigh. Without looking at his friend he started walking clutching his wound and dragging his feet.

"You couldn't even make it to Hollander, let alone catch him," Angeal said coldly. "Even if he does waddle slowly, you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"I…could try," Zack replied, looking up to meet his mentor's gaze. Angeal could see the sadness reflected in Zack's eyes. His expression was pleading, his request unspoken but clear. He wanted the fight to end.

But, no… Angeal couldn't do that. He couldn't comply with his pupil's wish. He was a monster now, and monsters didn't obey anyone.

Suddenly Angeal started to cast a spell. A ball of fire ignited from his hand wrapping itself tightly into a spherical shape. Zack watched, feeling nothing, as the color of the flames darkened. With a cry to alert Zack of his actions, Angeal let go of the flame and aimed it in Zack's direction letting it fly towards his pupil.

Zack was unable to react. He didn't want to react. He felt himself losing his balance as his wound sent another wave of burning pain over his nerves. He heard the crackling flames speeding toward his location and snapped to attention. He was caught off guard, and went to resist it. Then a solitary thought occurred to him; _if I defend myself, it'll get reflected and hit Angeal…I'll have to counter attack…_

Zack looked down at the shaft he was atop of and let go of the fragment of conscious he'd been clinging to. He let himself drop to his knees as the fireball met its target.

Zack distantly heard the crash and felt the metal grade conduct the heat before breaking. He fell down into its dark depths, the world spinning away from his view and being swallowed by darkness. The last thing he saw was a white wing. Pure, white feathers were thrown in the wind that had been created between the attack and unfurling of the wing. Many of them drifted slowly down the shaft as Zack's eyes closed and the abyss of unconsciousness claimed him.


End file.
